


Firefly

by Redlionfish



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlionfish/pseuds/Redlionfish
Summary: Lizzy and Red share a beautiful moment together under the stars. Short little one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go placidly amid the noise and haste and remember what peace there may be in silence...
> 
>  
> 
> Desiderata

     The evening was warm, alive with the sound of crickets and leaves shaking in the breeze. Liz stretched out in the cool, slightly damp grass, spreading her arms up above her head. For as long as she could remember, she had loved laying somewhere quiet, staring up at the stars. There was something about the heavens that made her forget herself, her problems, her heartache. That deep void, peppered with tiny, glinting lights. The thought that these little twinkling stars were so far away, but bright enough to let their light be seen on this little blue planet always had a way of humbling her, putting things in perspective.

 

     She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be overwhelmed with the sounds and smells of the beautiful night around her. She knew peace in moments like that. Her heart would slow from its normal, anxious race to a slow, relaxed rhythm. Her mind would wander up into the sky, far above everything and everyone she knew.

 

     Liz opened her eyes slowly, reaching her left hand out into the space beside her, searching. She felt his arm there, relaxed at his side. She slid her hand down his shirt sleeve and entwined her fingers with his. He let out a relaxed, almost sleepy hum and squeezed her fingers gently. She turned her head to the side, gazing at him. He lay on the grass beside her, probably staining his beautiful expensive shirt, though he didn’t seem to care. His eyes were closed and he seemed at peace. It was so rare to see the pain, sadness and worry melt away from his face, letting his strong, beautiful features relax into smooth lines.

 

     It only took a moment before he realized he was being watched and sleepily opened his eyes, rolling his head to the side to meet her gaze. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small, crooked smile and she responded in kind. Liz didn’t know the moment when Raymond Reddington had become her preferred company. She couldn’t place the moment when her heart had given itself over to his without hesitation, without worry.

     She did know that she had come to love him, and that he loved her in return. There was no confusion or mixed feelings. They were at peace with their hearts and all the consequences that came with that, of which there were many, but in this moment everything was perfect.

 

     Liz rolled onto her side, fitting her body neatly against his side. She could feel his demeanor change when her body touched his. She was so close to him, she could feel the waves of heat rolling off of him, could smell the faint cologne and smell of his soap clinging to his skin. She slowly slid up his body, hooking her leg over his, straddling his lap. His hands automatically coming to rest on her hips, rubbing small light circles into her side.

 

     The moment lazily stretched on, Liz looking down into his face with the purest expression of contentment written there. In that instant, something magical happened. In the space between them, a single, solitary firefly flared into being. It’s flight path lazy and meandering through the air before their faces. The childish wonder that bloomed over Raymond’s face for just a split second made her heart ache.

 

     The little firefly fluttered away, continuing its never ending journey, and as it disappeared from sight, Liz felt his hand on her cheek, warm and caressing. His hand slid down to her neck and around to the back of her head. He spent a moment running his fingers through her soft hair before pulling her down close to him. They paused a moment, not even an inch away from each other. His eyes searched her face, and she longed to finish that path and feel his lips on hers.

 

     A long moment passed, as if they were savoring the closeness, the intimacy that they almost never could have. The moment broke and he pulled her down gently, his soft, warm lips capturing her own in a firm, but soft kiss that started her heart racing. She broke the kiss for an instant, claiming his bottom lip between hers for a second before he turned them over, laying Liz down on her back in the grass once more. The kiss deepened, and she felt her hands moving down his sides almost of their own accord.

 

     Suddenly he had pulled away from the kiss, leaving her aching in his sudden absence. His eyes were soft and dark, his hand gently stroking her hair from her face, “Lizzy...” he whispered, sending a chill up her spine. “The stars have nothing on your beauty.”

 

     She found her voice, coming out in almost a soft whimper, “I love you, Raymond. Always will.” The smile that came over his face held wonder, love and disbelief. He leaned down and brushed his lips over the corner of her mouth briefly, before bringing his mouth close to her ear, “I love you, Elizabeth...whatever I am is yours, whatever I can give…though I don’t deserve it.” his mouth brushed the shell of her ear, sending a heat straight through her.

 

     She opened her eyes, looking up into the sky over his shoulder. He was hers, and she was his. Everything was as it should be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
